days in the past
by ladyTpower
Summary: Lucifer tells Trixie proudly about the legend of the masked fox of Los Angeles, El Zorro. Not knowing that the future will be in the past. Forced back into 1820 Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie need to do everything in their power to travel back home. Finale chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

This is a Lucifer/Zorro crossover. I am trying to write it in such a way that you don't need to know the other show.

I don't own anything, not from the show Lucifer nor from the show Zorro. I hope you will enjoy my crazy muse new story. Don't worry I didn't abandon my other stories.

Days in the past by Ladypower

Chapter 1

Trixie was playing in her room when a scream startled her. She crawled silently towards her door trying to listen to what was happening when a strange voice scared her, "Leave this human to die, I only need the small human but I need her alive!" Trixie gasped silently, scared to death, "Come on, Beatrice Decker, now is not the time to be a scardy cat." Trixie whispered to herself. She looked around and saw her open window, this was her only chance to escape. She crawled towards the window. She sneaked through the window and let herself fall down on the grass.

Lucifer was pouring out a top-shelf scotch for himself when the ping sound of the elevator made him look up. Trixie came running out of the elevator with ghostly white skin and eyes full of fear. She came running in and only stopped when she could finally hide behind Lucifer's long legs,

Lucifer huffed and rolled his eyes but turned around and crouched down towards her level, "What are you doing here, child?"

"Help me, Lucifer. Bad men in the house wanted to take me away. I think they killed my babysitter." Trixie sobbed, tears running over her voice before she placed her head in the crook of his neck. Lucifer was taken aback by that but couldn't find the strength to push her away. He was strong enough, yes but he couldn't find it in his heart to do it so he did what he thought was right and embraced her a little uncertain but inside himself, his hellfire was raging. He needed to calm himself down just enough not to shift in his true form. He didn't want to scare her even more than she already was. Although Lucifer didn't like children, this one was precious to him. She was Chloe's child.

"Let's call your mommy, alright?" Lucifer asked he knew out of the experience that the detective would want to know that her offspring was alright.

Trixie nodded wiping her tears away, she knew she was safe now with Lucifer.

He took his phone off the table and walked towards his living room, the little human still glued at his side.

"Detective, it's Lucifer." he started the phone conversation, his hand caressing Trixie's head.

"What can I do for you, Lucifer?" she asked while filling in her paperwork

"I can imagine some fun things you can do for me, detective." Lucifer chuckled.

"Lucifer, look I have to much work to do for your comments because my partner hates paperwork." Chloe shot back.

"Alright, I will come to the point, your spawn is here with me, telling me that there were kidnappers in the house and probably killed the babysitter," Lucifer said annoyed.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Don't bring my father into this, detective but she seems fine to me," Lucifer said looking at the little human at his side.

"Can you look after her just a little while longer, Lucifer? I am going to stop by the house to see if the babysitter needs help and I know that she is safe with you. I will come as soon as possible, I promise. Who knows that they are still searching for her!" Chloe almost begged knew that Lucifer wasn't fond of children, especially in his penthouse.

The devil sighed, "alright, I will entertain your spawn until you can come for her!"

"Lucifer, nothing that involves, sex or nudity and no alcohol, alright!" Chloe said sternly knowing her partner's way of entertainment.

Lucifer sighed again, "Alright detective, I promise." he said before he ended his call.

"Now what will do with you while we are waiting for mommy arrives?" Lucifer asks with another sigh.

"Tell me a story, Lucifer?" Trixie asked a little more cheerful she knew that she was safe now.

"A story?" Lucifer asked while he was thinking of an appropriate story, "Do know how the legend of the masked fox of Los Angeles?" he asked smiling at his memories from that particular meeting.

A real fox?" Trixie asked with big eyes.

Lucifer shook his head, "No, it's about a man who was as special as your mother."

"Was he a cop too?" Trixie asked curiously

"Not really child but he did what the cop's of that time couldn't do, he caught the bad guys."

"So it's like you helping mommy?" Trixie asked.

"No but there was a time where cops weren't as nice and good as your mommy, but why don't I tell you the story from the beginning?" Lucifer said smiling.

Trixie crawled against Lucifer's side. He laid his arm protectively over her when he started his story.

"It all started in 1820 when Los Angeles was not such a big town as it is today. There were only 700 citizens back then and one of those citizens was don Alejandro De La Vega…" Lucifer started but was interrupted by a curious Trixie.

"What's a don?" She wanted to know everything.

"Well little, hellion, a don is a very rich man, like a lord or a duke," Lucifer explained.

"So you would be a don also," responded Trixie

Lucifer laughed, "Probably child. On with the story. Don Alejandro had fathered only one son, going by the name of Diego De La Vega. His son was in his early 20's and still learning far away from home, all the way in Spain. He had written lots of letters to his son but the last letter was alarming, he had asked his son to come home immediately."

"Couldn't he just call him?" Trixie wanted to know.

"Phones didn't exist back then," Lucifer explained.

Chloe arrived at her home, the door stood open, she pulled her gun out of her halter while she opened the door slightly. She was shocked by the sight in front of her.

Her daughter's babysitter was laying in her own blood. Her throat cut through from left to right. She went immediately into detective mode and pulled out her phone.

"This is detective Decker, I found a body in my home. Can you send me a team?" Chloe asked still shocked. The only thing she could do now was, wait until her team arrived.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Dan came running into Chloe's house, "Where is Trixie is she okay?"

"Yes, Dan, Trixie escaped and has run to Lux. She is safe with Lucifer now. He already called me." Chloe said still in shock of finding the babysitter like this. She was happy that her daughter had escaped this madness.

"She is with that weirdo?" Dan yelled in worriedly. He wasn't very fond of the nightclub owner.

"I know you don't like him, Dan but I trust Lucifer with my life and also with my daughter. She must feel safe with him because she ran straight to him." Chloe said to defend her partner. Lucifer was weird sometimes claiming he was the devil but he always had her back.

"I don't trust him, Chloe! She better had come to us instead!" Dan yelled again. Chloe had heard enough.

"Dan, for God's sake, look around you. The babysitter is dead and our daughter saved herself by running too the closest place she could feel safe and you are yelling because she is alive and well with Lucifer?" Chloe yelled now her eyes becoming wet, not out of sadness but out of anger.

Dan was silent for a while, Chloe was right. He might hate Lucifer but his daughter was okay.

Chloe didn't wait for Daniel to say something though she turned towards Ella who was already doing her magic on the body.

"What do you have for me, Ella?" asked trying to get herself in control again. This was one of the reasons she divorced Dan, he could be such an egoistic bastard sometimes.

"meet Sheila Jackson, twenty years old, the got all stabby stab at her leaving her bleeding to death. We are looking for a knife with a blade that is 4 inches wide. I didn't find any fingerprints though whoever did this is a total professional." Ella said in her own cheerful way.

"Thank you, Ella. Do you think you could go on without me for a while? I desperately want to go to see Trixie." Ella wanted to respond but was stopped when Chloe's phone rang.

"Decker!"

"Detective, I know this has been hard for you but do you think you can come over to the precinct tomorrow?" She heard the lieutenant ask on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, lieutenant. I will bring her tomorrow. I am going to see her now." Chloe said still trying to stop her voice from trembling.

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

Lucifer looked at Trixie's wide eyes while telling the story. What would she think if she knew that he had met the legendary fox? Lucifer smiled and took a sip from his scotch but the little girl was too excited to wait, she wanted to hear the rest of the story, "please, Lucifer go on with the story. How did he become Zorro and why did he call himself the fox?"

"Well little human, don Diego had traveled to Los Angeles by ship. He stepped out of the carriage and walked in the only tavern the little pueblo had, the tavern of Victoria Escalante. She was a beautiful young woman with beautiful black hair. The legend goes that it was that moment that he lost his heart to the beautiful senorita."

"What is a senorita?" Trixie asked curiously

"Senorita is Spanish for a young woman who wasn't married yet," Lucifer responded before he continued his story, "Diego didn't tell anyone that he was interested in the beautiful Victoria but he did come to her and his father's defense when they wanted to help some poor people who couldn't pay the alcalde's taxes. They undermined his authority, he told them and arrested the old don and the beautiful woman, he wanted to kill the two humans."

"But helping people is good, why did that man want to kill those two people?" Trixie was confused now she always learned from her mother to help people.

"Helping people is good, little one but the Alcalde was a very mean man who wanted to have everything. He was greedy and the boss in the pueblo. It's when Felipe, a little boy who couldn't speak nor hear, had discovered a little fox in the secret cave attached to the Hacienda that the idea of a man wearing a black costume and a black mask helping people, without endangering the people he loved, was born. Diego discovered something else that day, his servant Felipe could hear and had been lying to them all this time."

"Was Diego mad that Felipe lied?" Trixie asked knowing her mother would be furious if she would lie.

"Diego wasn't angry at him in fact, he could use that to help Zorro to spy for him;"

"But he couldn't do it on foot could he?" Trixie asked.

"You are a smart human, no he couldn't that's when he found a wild stallion, black as the night without stars. The horse was willing to help him after he saved his little son from dying. No horse could run faster than the horse he called Toronado."

"The mean man must have been angry that he helped the people." Trixie laughed.

"Yes the mad man who ran by the name of Luis Ramon was very angry he wanted to catch Zorro really bad because with Zorro in town he couldn't do what he wanted anymore so he was going to pay a lot of money to the person who could capture the masked man. Only nobody could, do you know why?" Lucifer asked looking over his shoulder when the sound of his elevator rang and Chloe Decker appeared.

"Mommy, mommy, Lucifer is telling a story about a human called Zorro." Trixie bounced cheerfully

"Hey, monkey were you a good girl with Lucifer?" Chloe asked her daughter but was blown backward by a gut of wind. Lucifer had noticed it too and jumped in front of them. His voice now cold as ice, "Michael! Long time no see!"

"I am going to take away the reason you are on the plane, I am tired of managing hell for you!" The blond angel said while wielding a sword.

"You are not going to hurt one hair on their head not as long I am here," growled Lucifer in rage, his eyes turned red now. He was glad the girls couldn't see his face right now but he knew he needed to reveal himself to the ones he cared most. They had seen his brother's wings.

"Do...do you… know him, Lucifer?" Chloe asked while sitting behind Lucifer with Trixie in her arms.

"Yes, Chloe, he is my brother," Lucifer said without turning around secretly waiting for the unsurpassable sound of his elevator but it stayed silent. He still felt their presence behind him.

"What are you going to do, Lucifer? You can't handle me anymore, so be a good devil and let me pass!" Michael mocked.

"Over my dead body!" Lucifer yelled back.

Before Chloe knew what was going to happen two bright heavenly white wings appeared from Lucifers back, shielding them completely. He heard Chloe gasp again and heard a young voice saying the obvious, "Lucifer has wings, mommy!"

"Ssst, don't disturb Lucifer, monkey." Before she herself felt that Lucifer needed to know that she wasn't afraid of him, "Nobody beats Lucifer!" she yelled.

The devil smiled.

"I may not be able to kill the human but say goodbye to your human because she is going on a trip," Michael threw his sword in the air and opened a gap in the plane. The gap was sucking Chloe and Trixie towards the gap.

"Bye bye brother!" Michael laughed and took off.

Lucifer couldn't be angry for long because Chloe and Trixie flew from behind him towards the gap. He was just in time to grab both Chloe's and Trixie's arm. Trying to pull them back but even with his wings flapping backward he wasn't able to pull them back.

"Lucifer, help us don't let go, please!" Chloe begged.

But Lucifer couldn't hold it any longer and disappeared with them in the gap. The hole closed itself behind them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What followed was a weird tunnel, giving them the impression of being inside a Tornado. Lucifer was holding Trixie close to his chest with one arm and a wing while trying to reach for a screaming Chloe. He was about to grab her hand when she suddenly disappeared through a small opening. Chloe fell hard in the hot desert sand hitting her head to a large rock in the process. Lucifer and Trixie followed quickly after her. Lucifer had prepared himself and Trixie for the landing by embracing himself and the little girl with his wings.

He felt the sand creeping between his feathers and if there was something he hated, it was the itchy feeling of sand between his feathers. This was going to take long and difficult grooming the moment he got home. Lucifer looked around while rolled his shoulders to put away his wings, no need to give even more people evidence of the divine. His thoughts stopped suddenly when he heard a high squeal, "Mommy!". Lucifer looked behind him and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Trixie running towards the unconscious body of her mother, Chloe Decker.

Lucifer ran towards her. He reached for a pulse point in her neck, his detective was still alive.

"Can you help her, Lucifer?" Trixie asked suddenly.

Lucifer nodded I think so little spawn. Lucifer was about to roll his shoulders when the sounds of wooden wheels stopped him. He looked around and he knew now where they were.

"It will have to wait for a while, little hellion. Do you remember the legend I told you?" Lucifer asked watching the kart coming closer. The little girl nodded. "I think we are going to see the legend from close by, it seems that my brother flashed us back in time. No time to explain now little one. Somebody is coming. Your mother is just unconscious she is in no danger for the moment but we need to get out of here. Do you trust me, Beatrice?" Lucifer asked softly crouched on her height.

Trixie embraced him cheerfully, "I know you won't hurt us, Lucifer. I trust you."

Lucifer smiled, it was nice to hear those words knowing that she knew what he was, "Alright, let's keep the devil thing between us for now. I know lying is bad but we just not going to tell the whole truth."

Trixie, she nodded although she didn't understand why. Lucifer had been always been honest about who he was.

Lucifer sighed and took the detective in his arms in bridal style, making sure her head rested on his shoulder. He started walking in direction of the sound, Trixie glued to his hip. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw who was driving the cart.

The young woman on the cart stopped her horse when she noticed Lucifer with Chloe in his arms and the little girl beside him.

"Buenos Dias, senorita, we had a little accident. Could show us the way to the nearest pueblo?" Lucifer asked nicely using his charms on the lovely raven-black haired woman.

"Buenos Dias, senor. The nearest village is that way, it's the Pueblo de Los Angeles." Victoria said pointing in the direction she was heading. Victoria wouldn't be Victoria if she wouldn't offer some help, "Maybe I can help you because the senora can use some medical attention."

"Oh we are not married, we are friends. She hit her head rather hard, is there a doctor in the village?" Lucifer asked

"Yes, but he is in San Pedro at the moment but I can bring you to a good friend of mine, he lives in a hacienda a little further down the road. I would be glad to bring you there." Victoria said a cheerfully.

"That would be nice thank you so much, I am Lucifer Morningstar. The woman in my arms is my friend Chloe Decker and this little creature over here is her daughter, Beatrice." Lucifer smiled at the little girl next to him.

"I am Victoria Escalante, I own the tavern in Los Angeles. Jump up I will bring you to De La Vega's" Victoria smiled.

"Thank you so much, senorita." Lucifer said before he turned to the little girl next to him, "Come on little spawn you first." Trixie did what she was told and climbed on the cart next to Victoria, "You are beautiful." Trixie giggled.

"Why, thank you little Beatrice." Victoria smiled at the little girl.

"You can call me Trixie, everyone calls me that. Well everyone except for Lucifer." Trixie quipped. Noticing that everybody was sitting on her wagon now, Lucifer still holding Chloe as tight to his chest as he possibly could. He held her, even more closely the moment he felt that Victoria had spurred her horse forwards.

It was silent on the cart until Victoria suddenly asked something that was on her mind from the very moment that Lucifer had introduced himself. She had battled in her mind about asking about his name but couldn't help herself, "Senor Morningstar, don't take this the wrong way but what parent names his son after the prince of darkness?" Victoria asked a little worried that she had crossed the line.

Lucifer laughed," I know, my father is a cruel man."

Trixie, on the other hand, felt the need to defend the devil, "Lucifer is a good man! He helps mommy catch bad guys."

Victoria laughed cheerfully, "I don't doubt you, Trixie."

Lucifer himself smiled too, he had grown fond of the little hellion but this made even the prince of darkness melt. Nobody had defended him knowingly. He would literally go hell and back for this little girl.

The young senorita stopped her cart at a big house in the middle of the desert, "I will go with you." she smiled. Lucifer thanked her again for helping them. Chloe would be fine in a few hours. He only needed a moment alone with her in a space big enough for opening his wings. For now, he needed to pretend. He needed these peoples to help until he found a way to bring them back where they belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is the De La Vega's hacienda, Diego will surely try and help her." Victoria said when she jumped off the cart, "wait here I am going to get some help."

Trixie and Lucifer nodded before Victoria took off towards the large house.

"Lucifer can't you help mommy now, nobody is looking?" Trixie whispered curiously she didn't understand why he was so secretive about him being the devil, he didn't hurt anybody but she had promised Lucifer to keep it a secret. Normally she was as good at keeping a secret as any other ten-year-old child but she somehow sensed that this was one time she needed to keep this promise.

"Sorry, little hellion, they will arrive soon and nobody can see the wings," Lucifer whispered back.

"But we saw them and we still love you, why can't they see them?" She asked not understanding what all the fuss was about. Like it was normal that a man had wings.

"That is because you and your mommy are two special persons, who know the real me. Other people wouldn't understand." Whispered quickly.

Meanwhile inside the hacienda. Victoria came running inside almost bumping into Felipe.

"Felipe, is Diego here? I need his help with some people I found in the desert. One of them is unconscious but I can't help her from the cart." Victoria said quickly.

Felipe nodded and signed for her to follow him. Diego came just around the corner probably coming from his room when he saw Felipe with Victoria hot in his heels and worries on her face.

"Victoria what's wrong?" Diego asked worriedly.

"Diego I need your help please, I found some strangers in the desert and one of them is unresponsive. Dr. Hernandez is in San Pedro, can you please look at her?" Victoria asked knowing that he was always willing to help people in need. She had sighed often whenever she noticed that Diego had run off or was lost again. If he only was half as brave as Zorro, she would marry him instead of waiting for Zorro's mission to end.

"Of course, where are they?" Diego asked seeing no one.

"They are still in my cart, the woman is held by her friend the whole trip but I am not strong enough to take over," Victoria said before she turned around knowing that Diego would follow her.

"I hear footsteps. So you know what we talked about we know nothing about them it looks like Victoria isn't in the knowledge yet. We can't disturb the past, alright?" Lucifer whispered quickly.

Trixie only nodded. She knew Lucifer never lied to her so that meant he had a reason for asking to keep all of this a secret, just in time to see Victoria appear again with a tall dark man and what seemed like a young servant.

That young servant must be Felipe." thought Trixie without letting anyone know what she was thinking.

"Senor Morningstar, this is Diego De La Vega, he will help your friend. You can trust him." Victoria said while Diego took a step to the cart to take Chloe over that way he could help her. Lucifer hesitated for a minute although he knew he could trust Diego with Chloe.

"It's alright, Lucifer. Let them help mommy." Trixie said softly. Victoria smiled at how the little girl comforted the strange but handsome man. It was obvious that the woman in his arms was precious to him. Lucifer smiled to Trixie before he trusted the life of his detective in the hands of Diego De La Vega. Diego took Chloe from Lucifer before he turned toward Felipe, "Bring water and cloths towards the library. Felipe nodded and ran inside with Diego hot in his heels there was no time to lose.

"Wait where is he taking the det.. ," Lucifer sighed, "Where is he taking Chloe?" Lucifer asked when he jumped off the cart. Victoria smiled, "I know my way around the house, I will bring you to her." Lucifer nodded before he helped Trixie from the cart. Victoria noticed that they weren't used to driving a cart but she didn't know how that seemed possible, she could handle a cart on her own at that age. They were dressed oddly too. She would ask them later today.

"Where did that mister go with mommy?" Trixie asked innocently. Victoria crouched down to be at her eye level, "Diego is helping your mommy now sweetie, I will bring you to her now."

Trixie smiled and embraced the young woman with such a power that she almost fell in the sand before walking back towards Lucifer and took her little hand in his.

"Come on, follow me," Victoria said before turning around and started to walk towards the hacienda.

**Lucifer/Zorro**

Michael groaned when he looked into one of his clouds. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be separated by time. Chloe being injured wasn't enough for him because he knew when his brother had the chance that he would help her with one of his feathers. Michael had always been jealous of his brother even after his fall he had the respect of most of his siblings. He had done what most of them only dreamed off. He used to have a team member in Uriel and Amenadiel but Uriel was death, died a hero in Michael his eyes and Amenadiel had changed a lot since his time on earth. Instead of hating Lucifer he was helping him now. A huge betrayal in his eyes of the archangel but he would deal with his dark sibling later on.

He needed a plan first he took a cloak to mask himself and opened his wings. Another reason why he was jealous at the devil, he had the brightest wings of them all and didn't lose them after his fall, heck even his devil wings were more beautiful than his gray-white wings with only black points on the larger ones. He took a large sack of earthly pesos and flew back down.

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

Victoria arrived in the library where Diego was looking at the wound on Chloe's head.

"Can you help her, Diego?" She asked worriedly

"She needs a lot of rest now, I did what I could. The rest is up to her." Diego sighed looking towards the strangers, "I think it's best that you stay here. Are you the girl's father?" He asked Lucifer

Lucifer startled by the assumption that he would be a father shook his head heavily.

"No, the father isn't present at the moment but she is in my care as long as Chloe is out." the devil would never just leave Trixie in the hands of someone he didn't know, legend or not. She had grown on him and the detective would surely kill him if something happened to her.

"Alright, I will order for her guestroom to be adjusted to yours that way you can still protect her when necessary. Can I talk to you later today?" He asked Lucifer curiously.

"If you must, I don't like to leave my friend alone for too long." Lucifer sighed he knew it was rude and normally he was all in for doing favors but Chloe was way too precious for him to lose her again, not knowing what else his brother had in store for them.

"I will stay with her for a few hours. I don't mind." Victoria smiled.

Lucifer sighed, "I will be glad to talk to you, as long as Chloe is in the trusted hands of this nice lady."

"That is a deal then, I will saddle us a horse and I will give you a tour on the ranch," Diego said. He just needed to know where they came from. They weren't your usual Americano's.

"Can I come too?" Trixie asked cheerfully

"Of course, little hellion, but you are riding with me," Lucifer said almost fatherly. He was shocked himself but he couldn't help feeling responsible for the little girl who had managed to melt him even with his eversion of children.

"I will see you outside in a few minutes then," Diego said hoping he was doing the right thing sensing something strange about these people.

"We will be right there but I want to see Chloe first if you don't mind."

Diego nodded before turning on his heels towards the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucifer walked towards the side of the bed where Chloe was laying. He sat on the side of the bed taking her hand in his, with his other hand he caressed a lock of hair and placed it back behind her ear. He didn't notice Victoria walking back in the room with Trixie hot on her heels.

"Oh Chloe, come back to me, please." the devil whispered, moving his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You love her don't you?" Victoria asked softly.

Lucifer turned around to see Victoria standing at the end of the bed with a smiling Trixie beside her, she always loved Lucifer and she knew that her mom loved him too.

Lucifer smiled softly his eyes back on his first love ever, "she is quite special to me, yes. I would go to hell and back for her." not saying that he meant it like he had said it, that he would go back to hell if it would save her life he had done it before and he would do it again without thinking twice.

"I will be back later, Chloe. I will take good care of your spawn, don't worry your pretty head about it." Lucifer whispered lovingly.

"Thank you, senorita for helping us like this." he said before he turned towards Trixie, "Come on Beatrice Diego will be already waiting for us."

"Okay, Lucifer, see you later senorita Victoria." Trixie smiled happily

Victoria smiled softly, she thought that these were strange visitors but she didn't know much about the Americas so it could be their way of living but a woman wearing pants. She wasn't a woman to judge other people that was the reason she helped them. They didn't seem to be bandits and she adored the little girl.

"I will stay with her," Victoria said while she took her place on the chair beside the bed with a book she had taken from the De La Vega's library. It wasn't the first time that she did that and she knew that don Alejandro and don Diego didn't mind.

Trixie looked in awe when she saw don Diego sitting on a palomino mare and holding the reins of a chestnut mare in his hands, "Those are so beautiful."

"This one is named Esperanza and the one you two will be riding her name is Esmeralda." Diego smiled at the little girl.

Lucifer walked towards the Chestnut mare and place Trixie in the saddle before taking over the reins from Diego and placing himself behind the child. It had been a while since he rode a horse like this but this was their way to move from point A to point B so he had no other option here. He placed one arm around Trixie holding her close enough so that she wouldn't fall before he spurred his horse into a walk riding next to Diego.

They spend the first minutes in silence, not knowing how to start the conversation until Lucifer broke it, "Thank you so much for helping us. I owe you a lot for this."

"I was glad I could help, I am sorry that I couldn't do more to wake her up though," Die said looking in front of him still thinking of how he was going to get information out of this man. He didn't think he was evil but something was off about these people and he had learned in the years to trust his intuition.

"I am already glad about the help we received." the devil said genuinely

"What happened to you out there?" Diego asked knowing that it was better to ask him straight. He would feel if the strange man told him the truth.

Lucifer sighed how was he going to answer this one. The devil never lied and he wasn't going to start now but he didn't want to sound like a madman either although that had never stopped him in the past.

"I had a little fight with my brother and he left us here," Lucifer said trying to be as honest as he possibly could.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Diego asked sensing that the man wasn't telling him everything.

"Not at this moment, no!" Lucifer said, regretting immediately how he had said it. Trixie on her part stayed silent, just enjoying the ride on top of horseback.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked curiously.

Lucifer stared at the desert in front of him how was he going to explain the truth or most of the truth anyway.

Lucifer sighed and pulled on the reins, Diego did the same thing. Lucifer turned towards him and let out a deep breath, "Listen, don Diego, what I am about to tell you sounds crazy I know but to be honest my brother has sent us back in time, we are really from the Los Angeles from the future."

Diego couldn't believe his ears did they think that he would believe such a story but the problem was his intuition, something that had saved his life many times before told him that what they were telling him was the truth.

"From the future?" Diego asked doubting his story.

"yes, we are from Los Angeles from the future. You know you are quite the legend there." Lucifer said with his typical Lucifer smile.

"That sounds impossible," Diego said still in war with his intuition.

"Lucifer is right you know, we come from 2019. Lucifer's bad brother did this to us."

"Listen I can't tell you the whole legend but I can tell you some things I could never know, the only thing I ask is that you react honestly because I know you will deny everything I am about to tell you. I think it's best that we talk somewhere more private."

Diego didn't know what to expect, surely they couldn't know his secret could they?

Lucifer saw that Diego didn't know what to do. Mixed emotions could be seen from his eyes from doubt to surprise to disbelief.

"Know one thing that whatever I will tell you will be kept between us isn't it right little hellion?" Lucifer looked down to the girl in front of him.

"I promise Lucifer." Trixie smiled.

"Alright down the road is a pool where the horses can drink and where we can talk. Beatrice can even go and pick some flowers for her mom." Diego said not knowing what to expect but fearing the worst.

The three arrived by the little pool. Diego jumped from his horse knowing Esperanza wasn't going to run away and lifted the little girl out of the saddle, making it possible for Lucifer to jump from his horse too.

"It's alright they will not run far," Diego said while he walked to a few rocks beside the little pool.

"Don't run too far, Beatrice," Lucifer yelled towards Trixie.

Trixie shook her head, "I won't, Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled but sighed, "Here goes nothing" he whispered before he continued, "Listen, don Diego, I already told you that you are a legend in the future, It's called the legend of the masked fox of Los Angeles." His voice was in a whisper so that only Diego could hear him, something Diego appreciated.

"A legend huh?" Diego smiled.

"There is one thing I can speak off without jinxing the future, the property will stay in the hands of the De La Vega's until my normal present-day in 2019 due to the deed you hid underneath a loose tile by the fireplace," Lucifer said again in a whisper.

Diego looked at Lucifer, "There something else you are not telling me!" He said sternly.

"I am sorry I can't tell you everything. I don't want to change the future too much." Lucifer said honestly.

"Alright, I believe you. Nobody not even Felipe knows about the deed so how unbelievable your story is, I sense it's the truth." Diego said. Right in time to see a happy Trixie running towards them with her hand full of flowers.

"Let's go back, I want to see how Chloe is doing," Lucifer said towards Diego. Diego nodded and whistled for the horses. Lucifer was impressed.

Diego gave the horses to one of the servants who worked on the ranch. Lucifer had already walked inside but he ran inside when something made Lucifer yell, "CHLOE, NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Diego was shocked to see that the room was empty. Trixie was sobbing against Lucifer's leg. The devil was caressing her back with his one hand but what was more disturbing was the note he was holding in his other hand.

"What happened?" Diego asked fearing for the answer

"They took Chloe and senorita Escalante." He groaned between his teeth giving the note to Diego over his shoulder without looking at him. Diego took the note and the knife that came with it.

I got the lovely senorita's.

If you want them back It will cost you 12000 pesos.

Bring them towards the devil's mountains if you don't listen, you will never see them again.

Lucifer took Trixie in his arms and walked towards the window, one side was still closed, not thinking for one minute about the reflexion in the glass.

"They are going to pay for this." the devil groaned again making his eyes turning red from anger. Diego startled when he looked Lucifer's way. Lucifer wasn't aware that his eyes had lit up until he heard Diego's gasp from behind him and Trixie whispering, "Lucifer your eyes." between her sobs.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed and when he opened them again they had the dark color they always had.

He turned around and looked straight at Diego.

"Be honest with me, senor Morningstar, did your eyes just turned red?" Diego asked trying to hide his nervousness.

Lucifer sighed while he tried to comfort a broken-hearted Trixie, "I think you better tell him, Lucifer. He has been honest to you know." Trixie said between her sobs.

"Tell me what?" He asked agitated.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private with enough space?" Lucifer asked, if he was going, to be honest with him then he was going to prove it with his wings and not his devil side. He couldn't use a broken hero right now.

"Alright, follow me," Diego said curiously about what was going on here. It was already almost unbelievable that they knew who he was and that they came from the future, what could be next? Him not being human? Diego didn't know how right he was about that.

Diego had to lead them to a little place where he came to practice or to train, he had his arms crossed over his chest, "What was it that you didn't tell me?"

"You see, Diego, I am not human. I have proof enough to show you but before I tell you who I exactly know one thing, I am not going to hurt you nor am I here for your soul if will you end up in hell for working with me." Lucifer said not knowing to bring this to the man he needed to find their loved ones back.

"I am sorry you lost me. Why would I end up in hell for knowing you?" Diego asked not knowing what to think.

"Because Diego, I am the actual devil," Lucifer said hoping he wasn't going to be alone for the rescue.

"Are you serious right now? Victoria and your friend are gone and you are making jokes about something like that? " Diego asked angrily

"Lucifer is telling the truth," Trixie yelled, her crying had stopped but her eyes were still red and puffed, she stamped her little foot on the ground.

"It's alright, little hellion, I thought this might happen so there is a reason I asked you for some open space. I hope I am not going to regret this." Lucifer sighed before he opened his bright, white wings.

Diego was flabbergasted by seeing such beauty. He had already come in contact with an angel so he already had his first experience with angels. It made him think back on that particular Christmas that he wanted to give up his job as Zorro but this was an angel experience on a whole other level.

Lucifer sighed deeply holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, "bloody hell, I think I broke a fox even when I showed my good side. I don't want to know what his reaction would have been on my devil's face."

Diego shook his head, "You didn't break anything. I have been in contact with an angel before but this brings it to a whole other level."

"Sorry I have to break into you but although I still have my angelic side I am no longer an angel, not since my fall anyway," Lucifer said honestly

"So you have another side too?" Diego asked while the studious man in him was more present than the man who would be afraid.

Lucifer laughed, "Yes, but honestly I hope you don't have to see that one because it is hideous. That is my monstrous side something I keep inside as much as possible."

"You are not a monster, Lucifer," Trixie said softly while she hugged Lucifer's legs

Lucifer smiled softly, "You are one of the few that thinks so, Beatrice."

"Mommy doesn't think you are a monster or she wouldn't have me stay with you," Trixie said cheerfully.

"Probably not." Was the only thing Lucifer responded. Lucifer thought of himself as a monster.

"So, I did see it right? In the bedroom the reflexion in the window showed me red eyes, I thought that I was hallucinating." Diego said his experience with don Fernando made this much easier to detest.

Lucifer nodded, "Yes you saw it right."

"But you don't act like the evil man they say you are?" Diego asked curiously.

"I am a punisher for evil but enough about me, we have guilty people to punish. Come to shop shop." Lucifer said while clapping in his hands.

"You are right but I am not done with my questions." Diego said while he looked around before he continued, "I will make sure that Felipe brings a horse to the cave for you to ride."

"Can I come, Lucifer?" Trixie asked with big puppy eyes.

Lucifer shook his head, "Not this time my little hellion. It's too dangerous."

"You can stay and help Maria in the kitchen, she is the only one of the servants who speak your language and she is good with children," Diego said helping out the devil.

"Okay, but can I see your horse later?" Trixie asked Diego.

"Maybe if you are a good girl with Maria, Zorro will visit and take you for a ride, would you like that?" Diego asked sitting on one knee to be at her level.

Trixie embraced Diego, "Don't worry I can keep a secret." She whispered.

Diego could only smile at that. He started to grow fond of this little girl.

**Lucifer/Zorro**

Chloe was shocked when she woke up, the last thing she remembered was that she had fallen in a hole made by Lucifer's brother, "Where am I? What happened?" Chloe asked to no one in particular not knowing that she wasn't the only one there.

"I am glad you finally woke up." sounded a female voice beside her. Chloe looked beside her to find you raven-haired woman also tied up. It was only then that she noticed that they were tied up sitting in a cold cave with only a little fire in front of them.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my daughter?" Chloe had a million questions not knowing if the woman could answer them.

"Your daughter is safe with the De La Vega family and your friend. You were already unconscious when I found you in your friend's arms with your daughter beside him but we got kidnapped before you had the chance to wake up. Don't worry Zorro will find us and he will free us. No bandit is a match for Zorro, most bandits fear him." Victoria said proudly.

"I think it will be their lucky day if Zorro arrives and not Lucifer," Chloe responded.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Chloe laughed, "I am Chloe."

"Victoria Escalante." The woman smiled.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked again but Victoria was stopped by another voice.

"Welcome to the land of the living, senora." spoke a hooded figure, "I expect your new master in a few days but first I am going to earn some money out of you."

"You will not laugh again when Lucifer finds me," Chloe said no fear in her voice.

The hooded man just laughed at that, "Not even the fox himself scares me."

Chloe was silently thinking about what the man would do when he saw Lucifer's true form.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lucifer looked around in the cave while Diego was turning in the famous fox of Los Angeles. He had a lot of respect for the man, defending the poor without superpowers. The fact he was smart and the skills he learned kept him alive in combination with the servant and the special horse.

"Your stallion is devilishly beautiful," Lucifer said walking towards the stable where Felipe was saddling the seventeen hands tall Toronado.

Toronado took a step back, his ears flat on his neck when he saw the strange man walking towards him.

"It's alright, boy. He is a friend." Lucifer heard Diego yell from behind him. Toronado's ears pointed forward again, sniffing the scent of the man his master called a friend. There was still something off about the man, Toronado thought but he trusted his master with his life.

"Just mount the horse, Felipe brought you. They know how to exit this cave." Diego said pointing towards the dark brown mare, "We have a herd of half-wild horses, they usually give us the best foals but we don't use them to ride, so they are unknown for other people. I trained a few dark ones in case something happens to Toronado. They have a whole other mark than our other horses." Diego explained.

Lucifer nodded before mounting the mare with the name Esmeralda. The devil steered his mare forward and felt the mare pushing her hoof on a wooden plank to open the cave door before walking out.

Lucifer waited behind some trees until Toronado appeared, he nodded towards Diego to lead the way. Esmeralda was the best option to follow Toronado's pace, she wouldn't outrun him at full speed but she would be able to follow him on his normal pace.

They galloped towards the side of the hacienda where Chloe had been laying before she had been taking away. Zorro jumped from Toronado's back and started to look for tracks.

"They ran south, there are two sets of tracks," Zorro said without looking towards Lucifer. He mounted Toronado. He steered the stallion in the direction of the tracks. Lucifer did the same.

They were following the tracks for about a half an hour when the tracks suddenly stopped at a place where they could have gone in different directions.

"These aren't just any kind of bandits, these are professionals. They erased their tracks from here on they could have gone forward but also to the west or east. They could even have turned back." Diego sighed,

"Let's ride to my mountains?" The devil said to Diego, "Maybe we can find some clues there?"

Zorro looked at him for a moment, "Your mountains?"

"Yes, Devil's mountains?" Lucifer grinned

Zorro shook his head and laughed, "Yes that's a good idea, let's go to your mountains."

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

"What did you mean earlier when you said it was better for Zorro to find them? Why wouldn't I believe you? " Victoria asked curiously now that they were alone.

"first because I didn't believe it myself before I saw proof. Lucifer is not as human as you think he is." Chloe said carefully

"What do you mean? He looked pretty human to me." Victoria said confused.

"Please don't freak out with what I am about to tell you because we humans gave him a much worse name than he is," Chloe said preparing Victoria for what she was about to reveal.

Victoria looked confused now.

Chloe sighed, "Here goes nothing. Lucifer, well Lucifer used to be the archangel Samael. But he calls himself Lucifer since his fall from heaven."

"You try to tell me that Lucifer is the devil himself and you want me to believe that? The next thing you will say is that Diego De La Vega is Zorro !" Victoria huffed, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true." Chloe stopped suddenly when she heard voices, one voice she would recognize everywhere. He was the reason they were in this mess.

**LUCIFER /ZORRO **

Zorro and Lucifer arrived at the bottom of the Devil's mountains.

"Zorro, look! Aren't these the same tracks as the one we found at your house?" Lucifer asked pointing towards the tracks in the sand.

Zorro jumped off Toronado's back to investigate the tracks more closely.

"These are indeed the same tracks and they are leading to the cave over there," Zorro said pointing towards the cave in the furthest corner of the mountain.

"Let's save them before something else happens," Lucifer said nudging his mare forward. Zorro jumped on Toronado's back and followed the devil who was already halfway.

Suddenly Lucifer reigned in Esmeralda. Zorro stopped beside him.

"Look, foot tracks coming from out of nowhere," Lucifer said.

Zorro looked from at the ground without dismounting this time, "How is that even possible?"

"I fear that this can mean only one thing, that we need to be quick," Lucifer said

"What do you mean, we need to be quick?" Zorro asked worriedly.

"I am fearing that my brother is behind all of this," Lucifer said before his jaw tightens.

He jumps off Esmeralda and storms in the cave with Zorro hot in his heels.

**LUCIFER /ZORRO **

The man in the hooded cloak turned towards the kidnappers, "I only asked for the blond one! Who is the other woman?"

"You are early, sir. This is Victoria Escalante, Zorro's love interest. She was with the one you asked for." Juan said with his head down.

"Well, I got some use for her too." the hooded man said. Let's see what she will think of the future." the hooded man laughs.

Victoria swallows," Who is that man? What does he mean with the future?"

Chloe wanted to react but was stopped by a familiar voice in the dark, "Well, Well if it isn't my little brother."

Victoria screamed when the only thing she saw was eyes red as blood coming.

"Don't be afraid, Victoria. That's Lucifer. He is on our side." Chloe whispered but feared her reaction when Lucifer would step out of the dark. Red eyes usually meant he was in his true form.

The hooded figure turned around, "Well, you found us quit fast brother but also to late. He grabbed Chloe and placed the knife at her throat," Oh and keep your friend in check because she is going with me too! "

This was the sign for Lucifer to step out of the darkness, showing Lucifers red burned skin.

Chloe looked towards Victoria but couldn't do anything. Victoria was in shock like many before her.

She also saw the bandits shivering in fear.

" Say bye-bye to these lovely women Lucifer." Michael laughed evilly.

He made a snap into the air and disappeared with both women. Leaving the bandits at the devil's mercy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Victoria!" Zorro yelled not noticing that the devil had changed his face into his true form.

"Where did he go with Victoria and your friend?" Zorro yelled towards the devil only now seeing his burned and scarred skin and his eyes of fire.

The fox stood riveted to the floor by shock at the view in front of him. This was what Lucifer meant by breaking people.

"I am fearing that he has taken them to the future probably back to the year 2019," said Lucifer noticing the shock in Zorro's eyes.

The devil sighed, "Oh bloody hell, I broke a fox."

Zorro shook his head to make it clear again remembering that this celestial being had an angelic side too and he stood on that side of him.

"Nope, you didn't break anything, I was just a bit shocked by the view," Zorro responded still a little shaky.

The bandits took that moment to try and sneak away from the fox and the devil. The fox on his own was bad but with help from the lord of hell was a real disaster. There was only one thing they didn't think off, the black stallion at the entrance, also called horse of the devil by his enemies.

Zorro and Lucifer looked back at Toronado's warning. They saw the bandits looking from a rearing stallion to a masked man and a devil and back towards the horse. They were stuck, there was no way in hell that they would get passed either of them.

They both looked away from each other, one looking Toronado's way, who was threatening with his ears flat on his neck legs wide apart, the other one was looking towards the devil and the fox, the looked back at each other and screamed so hard for help that they would have heard it on the other side of the pueblo.

Lucifer smiled his most evil smile, while he walked towards them, Zorro, on the other hand, stay where he was. He leaned his shoulder against the cold cave wall. His arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't going to double-cross his new friend.

The fox had seen enough, this was no ordinary friendship, not that it ever would be if you are friends with the actual Lucifer, but besides that, it was love from both sides. Chloe was too important for him.

Lucifer took both of them by their throats, one in his left hand and the other one in his right hand. He lifted them above his head without effort. He let the two bandits squirm a little bit.

Zorro didn't intervene because of something Lucifer had said on their way here. That there is own rule his father made that he tried to follow, he had made only one exception in all his life and that was Cain because above all his was a devil of his word.

His father's rule was that he wasn't allowed to kill a human being and that he didn't surpass that rule. The rule said nothing about maiming and scaring though. These two needed to be punished and if there was one creature that was an expert in punishing it was the devil himself.

"Please, please don't kill us. We didn't want to hurt them." One bandit cried tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, we only wanted the money." The other one said with fear in his voice.

Lucifer leaned his head towards the left, "You messed with the wrong devil this time, amigos"

"Zorro, please you value life, why don't you help us out here, we will go with you willingly!" Said the bandit on the left still tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, please Zorro." Plead the other one.

"Sorry Amigo's, I know I value all life, but unfortunately I value mine and Victoria's the most at the moment," Zorro said with a serious face. He knew Lucifer was just scaring them.

"You are lucky today, I am not allowed to kill humans but know this I am the lord of hell and if you don't change your ways we will meet again and I won't be so nice the second time," Lucifer growled before knocking them both out by hitting their head against each other.

Lucifer turned to Zorro, his face back to normal, "let's deliver them to the authority and we while we do that I will think of a way to go to the future. Several siblings can bring us there but I need to think of one who is willing to help me after my raid against Dad."

Zorro was worried sick at the moment but he knew there was nothing he could do to speed the process, the life of Victoria and Chloe were in the hands of the devil.

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

Michael threw the two women on a bed in what looked like a bedroom completely made out of wood. The room was simple, there was a double bed with a nightstand on each side. and a big dark wooden closet. The only decoration was a large painting of winter landscape with mountains, some trees with between those trees a little cabin with snow on the roof.

"Welcome in the year 2019 my dear Victoria." Michael laughed evilly before he continued, "You weren't part of my plan in the first place but you were on the wrong place at the wrong time so enjoy your time here."

"What do you want from us, Michael?" asked Chloe angry

"From her not much she is a nice bonus to have some fun with. You, on the other hand, my dear, I want you and my brother apart forever, my dear Chloe. He took the only brother who ever loved me and he is going to pay for it."

"That's why you wanted me in the past in the first place, it wasn't your intention that Lucifer would go with me. Did you think that Lucifer wouldn't try and help me?" Chloe asked still angry at the celestial being in front of her.

Victoria on her part looked around the place. There wasn't much in the room but still, there was a lot she didn't understand. There were no candles for light. How did they see anything in the dark and what was that strange thing hanging from the ceiling?

The black-haired woman pulled her knees up and circled her arms around it. She looked around her in fear. Was she ever going to see her beloved Zorro again and what about Diego? She didn't know who she missed the most.

"You are going to stay in this room, for now, I got guards running around the place so don't even think about escaping. If you are good girls I may give you some more room in time but for now, enjoy each other's company." Michael laughed evilly before he closed the door from the room behind him.

Chloe looked towards Victoria and kneeled before her on the bed, "Hey, are you alright?"

Victoria looked at her with fear in her eyes, could she trust her if she was friends with the devil?

"It's alright, you can trust me, I know there must be a lot of strange things here for you but I know Lucifer will find a way to come back to us," Chloe said trying to comfort the other woman.

"You are sure that the devil will not want my soul after he helped us?" Victoria asked with fear in her voice.

Chloe smiled, "No, that's what people made of it, in fact, they made up a lot about him. He punishes evil souls. He is an honest man and he won't rest before you are back where you belong."

"I am still afraid of him," Victoria said feeling that the woman could be trusted

"I know what you are going through, I was afraid of him too when I saw his face for the first time. I was working with him at my side for years. He never made a secret of him being the devil but I never believed him until I saw his face. It took me months but I there was something I remembered he has always been honest to me, he was still the same Lucifer who was my friend and even more I started falling in love with him." Chloe smiled

"So he isn't the man who the Bible said he is?" Victoria asked curiously

"He loves women, alcohol and drugs but other than that he is the most justly being I ever met. He wants to be loved for who he is. In reality, he was a lonely man before he met all of his friends." Chloe sighed a little thinking about her sweet devil.

Victoria smiled at that, "I think I would want to get to know him before our ways part again but without the ugly face."

"I don't think that's a problem he only uses that face to scare off bad guys." Chloe said smiling, "But I will try and come up with a plan to escape and try to reach his place, we would be saved there." Chloe opened her arms and Victoria fell in her embrace. Her thoughts going to the two men she loved more than life itself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Back in the year, 1820 Lucifer was walking up and down the cave, like a caged animal. He was worried sick about Chloe and Victoria. Diego was keeping himself busy with brushing Toronado, it helped him not to think what could happen to Victoria.

Diego hated it to be helpless like this.

"Did you come up with a plan?" Diego asked when he noticed that Lucifer stood in front of Toronado's stable.

"I do. I know just the sister to call to help us out of this one." Lucifer said before he continued, "We need to go to the spot where you first saw what I am."

Diego nodded, "alright, no time to lose. Let me inform Felipe to make sure Toronado isn't forgotten."

This time it was Lucifer's time to nod, "What are you going to tell your father?" the devil asked curiously.

"My father isn't here for another week, I hope we would find them by then." Diego sighed deeply. The more he thought about it the more he feared for the women's lives.

They both walked through the secret door the moment Felipe came around the corner.

"Felipe, I know this is going to sound weird but I need to go and safe Victoria and Chloe in the future." Diego said as calm as he possibly could, "If I am not back within the week hide Esperanza and say that I am on a trip to the port of San Pedro. We can't tell father the truth about all of this. Please take care of Toronado is my absence."

"The future?" Felipe signed looking at him like Diego had grown an extra head.

"There is no time to fully explain everything but one of Lucifer's brothers has Kidnapped Chloe and Victoria and took them to the future in front of our eyes. That's all I can explain right now. You will get a full explanation once she is safe." Diego said

"Can't I help and go with you?" Felipe sighed.

Diego shook his head "No, I need you here to take care of Toronado while I am gone."

"Will Zorro be traveling with you?" Felipe signed still confused.

Diego shook his head, "The only thing I will take with me is my sword. It isn't a good idea to run around masked in the future."

"How will you get there and how did his brother manage to send them to the future? Is Lucifer a male witch?" Felipe couldn't stop asking questions. He couldn't believe what Diego was telling him but on the other side, Diego never lied to him.

"I can't explain just yet, Felipe but I promise you will get the full story once I am back," Diego said becoming impatient.

"If I am right, then they will send them back to my timeline. Maybe we could take Trixie with us that way she is already home again." Lucifer said suddenly.

Diego looked at Lucifer, "What will happen when we found them?"

"I will personally bring you back home." Lucifer smiled. He only hoped that Azrael would want to help him.

Diego nodded afraid for the very first time in his life, "Go get little Beatrice." Diego said to Felipe.

Felipe nodded and only a few minutes later he arrived with Trixie behind him.

"Did you found mommy, Lucifer?" Trixie asked

Lucifer sighed and crouch down in front of the little girl he started to love so much, "Yes, my little hellfire but my brother took them away again, we were just a few minutes too late. Michael sends them back to 2019 so I am going to call my sister and ask her to help me out and go back home."

"What about Victoria? Is Don Diego coming with us to save her?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, he will be coming with us. I will bring them back afterward." Lucifer said patiently.

"Oh, Lucifer can I come with you then?" Trixie asked looking at him with her puppy eyes.

"We will see what your mother says about it later, alright?" Lucifer said softly

Trixie nodded her head.

"Now of we go, we lost time enough," Lucifer said.

"We will go through the cave, that way I can take my sword with me," Diego whispered to the both of them.

Lucifer and Trixie both nodded and followed Diego through the secret door behind the fireplace.

It took only ten minutes to reach the spot where Diego first saw Lucifer's wings.

Lucifer sighed before he closed his eyes and pressed his hands together to pray.

It didn't take long or a small woman appeared with short black hair.

"hi Lu, long time no see. What are you doing at this time and who are those humans, you know better than to tell people about us."

"First of all, hello to you too, Azrael. These are Don Diego and Beatrice, Chloe's daughter. and secondly, you start to sound like Amenadiel." Lucifer groaned before he continued "Rae-Rae, this is our brother's doing. Michael sent us here and now he kidnapped Chloe and senorita Escalante and send them to our time. Can you help us please." Lucifer said.

"Where is your sword, Lu?" Azrael asked

"Hidden in the wall of my penthouse but I can't inflame it anymore," Lucifer said

"Just think about time and cut a hole in the plane. Just like Michael did." Azrael responded.

"How can I use it if I don't have it." Lucifer groaned

"I thought you would say something like that, so the moment I knew you were sent back in time I took the privilege to bring the sword with me." Azrael laughed

"Azrael this isn't funny." Lucifer groaned.

"Sorry, Lucifer. See you soon." Azrael said before she disappeared again.

"Who was that, Lucifer?" Trixie asked curiously.

"Well, my little hellion, that was my sister, Azrael. She is the angel of death."

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

Victoria started crying softly in Chloe's embrace.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Chloe asked stroking the young woman through the dark hair.

"I only regret the way I acted towards Diego in the past and now I may never have the chance to say to him that I love him more than I love Zorro," Victoria said.

Chloe swallowed this wasn't her secret to tell. The fact that Victoria was here and not in her own time with Diego was a disaster. She hoped that Lucifer would find a way to bring her back with the man she loved so much.

"Victoria, you know what, you are going to tell him when we get out of here," Chloe said.

"If we get out of here! Who is going to save us, my hope was always Zorro but I don't know how I to survive this one." Victoria said between her sobs

"Keep hoping, there is someone very special in his corner. Michael underestimates his brother." Chloe smiled.

Victoria wiped away her tears. Could she hope that the devil would help her?

Chloe saw the disbelief in her eyes and smiled, "Lucifer will come for us."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Are you sure, Lucifer? She did look kind of sweet for dealing with death." Trixie asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, I am sure, Trixie. She is my sister after all and she isn't so bad for an angel." Lucifer said.

"Can we go. I want to find Victoria as soon as possible." Diego said a little nervously.

Lucifer noticed Diego's nervousness, "Alright, but we are making a stop. We can't have you walking around in these clothes if we want to find them."

"A stop where?" Diego asked.

"You will see just trust me," Lucifer smirked before he took Trixie's hand.

"Now let's see, if this thing works. Bring us to Los Angeles in 2019." Lucifer yelled while he sliced a snap in the earthly plane.

"Come on," Lucifer said we don't have a lot of time just step through.

It worked Lucifer, Trixie and Diego stepped out of the hole and ended up in Lucifer's penthouse.

"Just the place I needed to be. First things first." Lucifer said while he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

Diego looked at the strange thing in his hand but said nothing yet but he would keep an out. This thing could be dangerous.

"Lucifer? Where the hell have you been? Where are Trixie and Chloe?" Daniel started his rain of questions.

"No time to answer all those questions I will tell you all in good time. All I can tell is that we were kidnapped and that they still have Chloe and a friend. We could escape but I want you to come to the penthouse and take care of Trixie." Lucifer said.

Diego looked confused, Lucifer was talking through that little black thing.

"That's a phone," Trixie said simply.

"A phone?" Diego asked confused

"Yes, they use it to talk to people who are somewhere else," Trixie said trying her best to explain the things he didn't understand.

"It's like writing a letter? The other person hears you?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, if the other person has a phone too. The other person needs to push a button though, he needs to make a connection." Trixie said.

Diego looked confused now.

Trixie thought long and hard, "It's like you send a letter, the other person needs to read it to know what you wrote."

Diego nodded that sounded logical.

"The other person needs to push a button to know what the other person wants to say," Trixie said

Diego was just in time to see Lucifer put the thing back in his pocket.

"Alright, Trixie your dad will be here any moment now. Time for a devilish makeover." Lucifer grinned.

Lucifer walked into his closet. They were about the same size so there was something that he could use for Diego to wear. He easily found what he was looking for.

"I found what I was looking for. I kept a color I knew you that would fit you. It's on my bed in my room. You can change in my walk-in closet." Lucifer said coming out of his room.

Dan came running out of the elevator the moment Diego disappeared in Lucifer's room.

"Trixie, where is Trixie?" Dan asked worried about the safety of his daughter

"Daddy!" Came a voice from the living room. His daughter was fine.

"Chloe? Where is Chloe? We need to call the missing person unit." Dan said it may be his ex-wife but still the mother of his daughter.

"I don't know Dan. My brother has her. The cops are no match for him. I need to do this." Lucifer said.

"Don't start with your bullshit about being the devil, Lucifer, not now," Dan said agitatedly.

"He is right, you know. I saw it with my own eyes." came a voice from behind Lucifer.

Dan looked up and saw a large dark-haired man walking out Lucifer's bedroom. The man was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. He was holding some aviators in his hand. The only thing that was his own was his boots.

"Lucifer? Really? While my daughter is sitting in the living room?" Dan said angrily.

"I don't know what you are accusing me from but I just lend him some clothes of mine, Dan," Lucifer said. Detective Douche was trying his patience.

"Lucifer, this is work for the cops," Dan said again.

"You know what, you do that, I am going to look for her myself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you though. If you would excuse me we have to women to find. Come on Diego." Lucifer said pushing Dan aside.

"We can't go any further," Diego whispered when they walked in the elevator.

Lucifer sighed, he almost forgot Diego didn't know many of the things we took for granted, "This is called an elevator. It's a way to go down. Like using a rope to climb down but then easier. The only thing I need to do it push this button."

Diego looked confused about how the doors closed on its own and was a bit scared the moment the elevator started to move.

"You are sure this isn't dangerous?" Diego asked curiously.

"I am sure, Diego. This is my home remember. Once we are down I will show you my black stallion." Lucifer said proudly not knowing how Diego was going to react to what they called horsepower.

"How are we ever going to find them?" Diego asked trying to concentrate on Victoria and not on the things he didn't know.

**LUCIFER / ZORRO**

Hours before Lucifer's return to 2019, Chloe sat against the wall her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked confused in a whisper.

"I am trying to get in contact with Lucifer," Chloe whispered back not wanting the guards to know.

Michael was not in the cave right now. There were guarded by humans. He had paid them royally to make sure nobody could reach them. He had made sure that the line between Chloe, Victoria, and Lucifer was blocked as long as time separated them.

That last one was something Michael wasn't aware of. The moment that Lucifer found a way to reach 2019, the spell would be broken and would nothing stop the devil from finding Chloe.

The only thing that played in his advantage was the fact that he was mortal around Chloe. Maybe, just maybe he could finally defeat his brother for good.

He thought that Lucifer's fall would make him weaker but he grew only stronger. An immortal Lucifer he could never defeat not with his angel wings attached to him but that was a bridge he would cross the moment he came to it.

He needed to weaken his victims first.

Michael walked towards the cave nodding at his guards. The guards nodded back as they let him through.

"Ladies, what do you think of your new home?" Michael grinned.

"What do you want from us?" Victoria asked bravely

Michael just laughed, "I already told you that, my dear so I will not repeat myself. Here are your bread and some water. You will need to share though. Have fun ladies."

"Lucifer will find a way to come back to me!" Chloe yelled angrily.

Michael turned around and hit Chloe on her cheek, not with his full strength but hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Don't talk about him! Lucifer is stuck in 1820." Michael yelled.

"He will find a way to return and he will kick your ass back to heaven," Chloe yelled.

Michael slapped the other cheek, "No he won't you will never see him or your precious daughter ever again."

He took Victoria's chin in his hand, "this happens when you try to be the hero. So I would be a good girl from now on. Oh before I forget how does it feel not having Zorro to count on or should I say, Diego." Michael laughed before he took off.

"Chloe are you alright?" Victoria asked but Chloe didn't react.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that this chapter is short but I hope that you enjoy it. **

Chapter 11:

Lucifer and Diego stopped by a beautiful corvette convertible.

"Amazing! is that a landau propelled by a steam engine? I've read about senior Trevithick's vehicles but I couldn't imagine the engine size could be reduced to this point. But there is only place for two people?" Diego rattled at seeing this modern way to travel.

Lucifer shook his head, "I don't have time to explain how a modern car works but you are right about needing another car. Just then another car stopped in front of them.

"I called my brother Amenadiel," Lucifer said pointing to a dark, bald man.

"You mean like your brother brother?" Diego asked curiously.

Lucifer nodded, "yes, my brother is one of dad's warriors, one of the few who stopped hating me. The only one who stopped hating me that is. Azrael never hated me."

"Lucifer, you told him?" Amenadiel said irritated.

"Yes, like I tell anyone but how could explain that his girlfriend is held in the future by a celestial being without explaining who I am?" Lucifer countered back.

"What do you mean held in the future? You brought him from the past?" Amenadiel asked getting more and more irritated with his brother.

"Michael started this by taking Miss Escalante from her time and Diego insisted on coming with me. I will bring them back to their time once they are saved." Lucifer said.

"But you said, women. Who is the other woman?" Amenadiel asked secretly hoping he was wrong by thinking he took Chloe.

"Chloe!" Lucifer said coldly. His eyes turning as red as the flames of hell.

"Lucifer, wouldn't it be safer to let me solve this? You know you are mortal around Chloe!" Amenadiel said.

"And miss all the fun." Lucifer grinned.

"Wait you can die?" Diego asked shocked.

Lucifer sighed, "only when Chloe is near me so we are we going or what!"

"Yes, but where do we start?" Diego asked.

"Luce, did you just said that Michael took the women from the past Los Angeles?" Amenadiel asked.

"Yes, brother, I knew you were slow but please keep up," Lucifer said annoyed.

"Luce, did you know where he held the girls in the past?" Amenadiel asked curiously.

"Yes, brother, my cave." Lucifer grinned.

"Your cave?" Amenadiel asked confused.

Diego shook his head, "The devil's cave." he answered the tall, dark angel.

"Then all we need to find out where the cave is." Amenadiel said, "You see they must have been there or still are, Michael isn't that smart. He can only travel through time not place and he won't think to move them because he thinks that Lucifer can't go back to his own time and is stuck in your time, Diego."

"He doesn't know about the sword?" Diego asked confused.

"Oh, he does but not that the sword has found his way back to Lucifer," Amenadiel said with a grin.

"You don't know the land here?" Diego asked.

"I am afraid they changed its name and we don't have the time to look for it," Lucifer said sadly.

"What can we do now?" Diego asked fearing he wouldn't see Victoria ever again.

"There is something more that you don't know, Lucifer," Amenadiel said carefully.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes, "Tell me already, I am not in the mood for your guessing games, brother."

"Chloe isn't just a miracle that dad threw on your path, you two are connected," Amenadiel said.

"What do you mean we are connected?" Lucifer asked shocked.

"She is your soulmate Lucifer, it's because of her connection to you that she can resist your powers. The only thing you have to do is concentrate on her and your heart will lead you to her." Amenadiel said.

Lucifer looked confused he never had to listen to his heart before. He didn't know what Amenadiel meant or so he thought.

"Listen, when you married Candy you came back. Why?" Amenadiel asked, "The real reason, Luce."

"I couldn't stay away from Chloe." Lucifer sighed, thinking about that time and how wrong he was still shocked him.

"That is how you listen to your heart, Lucifer. Close your eyes and hear her heart call your name. Do you hear it?" Amenadiel said.

Lucifer closed his eyes, tried to exclude all the sounds from the outside world. He concentrated on his breath and heard Chloe's voice in a whisper from the inside his mind.

"Keep calling, my love. I am coming." Lucifer said in a whisper.

**LUCIFER/ZORRO**

Chloe woke up the moment she heard her name-calling. It sounded so far away but she knew that voice like no other; "Keep calling, my love. I am coming."

"Lucifer?" She whispered before she opened her eyes but Lucifer wasn't there, in fact, she was all alone.

"Victoria?" She whispered in shock looking around but Victoria was nowhere in sight. In front of her was a little creek.

"Keep calling, my love!" she heard again still far away but it was Lucifer's voice without a doubt.

"Lucifer! I am here!" Chloe yelled.

"I am coming!" She heard. It was like he was coming closer to her.

"Lucifer!" she yelled again but this time there was no response no answer. Had she dreamed all of this or had she heard his voice. Why was it like she couldn't move? She wanted to run to him but something held her back. The only thing she could do now was to yell and hope that she wasn't wrong. That it wasn't her imagination that was playing tricks on her.

Back, in reality, Victoria was looking more and more worried. Chloe just didn't want to wake up. She was glad to hear a moan once in a while because that was for Victoria a sign that she was still alive.

For the first time in her life, she lost all hope of being saved. How could Chloe still think that Lucifer would come for her?

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER**

**Chapter 12:**

When he opened his eyes again he stood at the entrance of a cave. The entrance was small but he could go through it in his human form without his wings unfolded. He looked around him the only thing besides the cave was trees. Trees with large leaves.

"Where in the me's name am I?" Lucifer asked to no one in particular.

He was standing in a park but there are so many parks in Los Angeles.

Lucifer sighed, "Chloe, where are you." Lucifer turned his head, he heard something else. The sound of a waterfall. A pretty high one because through the trees behind he saw a glimpse of the beauty of nature. The waterfall in the middle of the forest.

"Amenadiel said Michael can only move through time so he has to be in this cave." Lucifer thought before he entered the cave.

The Devil shifted his eyes. The cave was dark but with those red eyes, he could see like a cat in the night.

He walked through the passages. The one passage was slightly wider than the other.

"Chloe!... Chloe!" Lucifer yelled the sound of his voice echoing through the cave. He kept walking until a familiar sound found his way back to him.

"Lucifer… Lucifer, I am here!" it was the sound of Chloe's voice.

Lucifer speeds up his pace towards the direction of the sound.

"Keep calling, love. I am coming." Lucifer yelled back, hoping that she would hear him.

Lucifer walked until he stopped in a large place with three passageways. This made him sigh.

"Chloe…?" Lucifer yelled stopping to listen.

"Lucifer, I am here!" sounded again but the echo of the voice made it difficult for Lucifer to determine where the voice was coming from.

"Chloe? Keep yelling!" Lucifer became desperate. He took a deep breath and choose the middle passage of the three, hoping it was the right one. He didn't stop yelling her name but the answers became vaguer until it stopped.

Again he yelled her name but this time there was no answer. Lucifer closed his eyes again before opening them again.

"Luci, are you alright?" Amenadiel asked worriedly for his brother. He knew this was new for the devil who never lost his heart to another angel or demon let alone a human.

Diego looked at them, was following your heart the best idea when it came to love? Maybe he should be starting to listen too and finally start his life with Victoria when all of this was over.

Lucifer sighed when he opened his eyes and was back in the company of his brother and his new friend from the past.

"What did you see?" Diego asked curiously.

"They are still in the cave, I just feel it. The cave is in a park with big trees, with big leaves, and near a large waterfall. What's special about it is that the waterfall is located in the middle of the forest. I want to know where that is." The devil said

The place subscribed by the devil sounded familiar in Amenadiel's ears. The gears in his brain were turning in his head. Especially the waterfall sounded like he had been there. Suddenly the dark angel snapped his fingers, "I know where that cave is. I have been there before that I didn't think of it." The angel said.

"Lucifer takes your jeep from his parking place underneath Lux, I know you don't like the thing but we are only two beings with wings and if everything goes right we will be having three passengers and I don't think either of us wants to be flown like a horse with wings," Amenadiel said

The jeep was black metallic color, it had been a gift from one of his most exclusive customers so he kept the thing but he was more of a sportscar fan himself. Now he was glad he had the bloody thing because Amenadiel was right. He wasn't a bird let alone a freaking pegasus.

"Come on, what are we bloody waiting for?" Lucifer asked impatiently. He and his brother jumped in the car, Diego took a seat in what for him would be a wonderful experience. He was curious if it matched his superspeed stallion.

Amenadiel was giving directions while Lucifer was driving full speed. There was no time to lose. The ride that normally took thirty minutes lasted only twenty. He parked the jeep at the entrance of the forest.

Amenadiel walked ahead until Lucifer started to recognize the trees he had seen in his mind.

"The cave must be here somewhere," Lucifer said looking around until he stood in front that same entrance.

"This is the same cave!" Diego said, "I recognize it, this is the smaller entrance. There is a big entrance on the other side."

"You know this cave right?" Lucifer asked feeling hope again that he would see his detective again.

Diego nodded.

"Diego, you are coming with me. Amenadiel you go to the other side of the hill and fight whoever is defending the place." Lucifer said sounding like the lord he was down in hell.

"Lucifer, isn't it better if I go inside and bring out the girls and you and Diego fight the guards?" Amenadiel asked knowing about his mortality problem near Chloe.

The devil shook his head, "Diego knows these caves and he had excellent fighting abilities." Lucifer explained to his brother.

"Diego isn't the only one I am afraid for, Luci. You know that!" Amenadiel sighed.

"It will be a fine brother." Lucifer smiled walking towards the entrance, "Diego, are you coming?" he yelled while walking leaving his brother behind, who on his turn rolled his eyes and flew to the other side of the hill.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The passages became smaller and the cave became darker. There were even some ravines to consider. Lucifer stopped, Diego, bumping into him.

"Do you mind to say when you stop walking?" Diego whispered agitated, "I can see rather well in the dark but there is no moonlight here. I am no cat that can see in the pitch dark."

"How are riding in the dark then?" Lucifer asked.

Diego sighed, "To be honest, Toronado is special, to be honest, I sometimes think he is born with the eyes of a cat instead of the eyes of a horse."

Lucifer laughed silently," Alright, I will walk first, but don't be shocked though I will need to shift my eyes to be able to see clearly in this situation. It will look terrifying but it's still me."

Diego nodded, "Okay, I will try to keep that in mind." He didn't see Lucifer clearly but he startled a bit when eyes shifted from brown that he didn't see in the dark to the fire-red eyes that held the flames of his kingdom. The most terrifying was that if you stood far enough you would only see a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark.

" Come on follow me," Lucifer whispered. Diego may be the better tracker but here it was better to have good eyes.

They kept walking, Lucifer helping Diego with the smaller paths walking on cliffs. Making sure he didn't fall.

Until they arrived at the same three passages as in Lucifer's mind.

"bloody hell not this place again," he whispered.

"Seen it before?" Diego asked with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Yes, I went left and her voice faded," Lucifer said with a deep sigh.

"Can you give me some light one way or another?" Diego asked not sure what his companion could do.

"Sure!" Lucifer grinned and turned his hand with a snap of his fingers a flame appeared above the palm of his hand.

"You couldn't do this from the beginning?" Diego asked a bit agitated.

Lucifer shook his head, "I can do for an only limited time without creating a terrible smell."

"Okay now shine to the ground," Diego said, "look footprints they know this cave has a backside. It's the right one." Diego pointed towards the passage on the right side. He whispered.

Lucifer shushed Diego whispering, "Listen?"

Diego listened carefully his hearing ability was almost as good as the Devil's. His ears were trained by experience.

"I can hear them," Diego whispered, "There will be more than enough men to handle. I count five different trails at least."

Lucifer nodded, he was amazed by his new friends tracking skills.

"There is only one you won't find, my brother's tracks," Lucifer whispered in an angry tone.

"Why do I hate the sound of that?" Diego responded with a sigh.

Diego stood up and followed Lucifer through the passage until Diego stopped him. Holding his finger on his mouth he knew Lucifer could see him while he had hidden in the shadows. Like the ghost of the night, his legend let him be.

Diego crawled closer, staying in the shadows as much as possible starting to hate the fact that these weren't Zorro's clothes, he was missing his dashing cape. These modern clothes were way to tight.

He motioned Lucifer to come closer, signing to change his eyes back.

Lucifer wasn't one to take orders except for his detective and half the time he still did what he wanted but Diego was the expert in strategy at this moment. He lived this life daily with a chance of getting killed.

Diego crawled until behind the first guard and knocked him out with his sword. Lucifer doing the same with his fist. Jake looked around sending two men his way and two men in the direction of Amenadiel, who had knocked down already four guards. Number five and six were easy too.

Diego grabbed the two comings and knocked their heads together. This was going way to easy for his liking. Jake was alone now.

"Come out and fight like a man or am I the only one who can wield a sword in the present. I know you are there, fox from the past."

Diego rolled his eyes when he saw Lucifer step out of the shadow. He stepped out of the Shadow too but not before cutting through the ropes.

"Here I am almost 200 years later and they still use a rope," Diego said shaking his head.

"Zorro?" Victoria asked out loud she couldn't believe it they made it.

"Without the mask, this time, mi preciosa," Diego said jumping out of the shadows.

"Let's see if I can defeat Los Angeles' legend." Jake laughed

Victoria didn't dare to watch and closed her eyes but Diego fought his best game. Fighting like only Zorro could.

"Victoria look !" Chloe yelled feeling safe with Lucifer by her side.

Victoria opened her eyes carefully. Seeing how great Diego was. It was like seeing Zorro fight without a mask.

"Zorro did come for me." Victoria smiled. She recognized that style anywhere.

"I told you to have faith," Chloe said holding Victoria close to her she was a cop and used to try and protect people.

The fight was over when Jake's sword flew out of his hand. This was the sign for Amenadiel to enter.

"Come on let's go to the jeep," Lucifer said.

"Not so fast!" said a familiar voice behind them. It was like Diego, Victoria and Chloe saw double. Michael was a perfect resemblance of Lucifer. Only Lucifer was wearing expensive suits where Michael was wearing a white robe, his wings a broken white color not as bright as Lucifer's.

Amenadiel was the first to react, "Go home, Michael."

Michael shook his head, "no not with this traitor walking on earth." the angel pointed to his twin brother.

"And they call me, evil. You can't handle us, brother." Lucifer said

Michael only laughed.

Amenadiel took his chance and whispered to Diego while the twin brothers were bickering with each other, "Run to the jeep, Diego and bring the women to safety. Bring them to the penthouse and wait for us."

Diego nodded and sneaked the women out of the cave and out of harm's way or so he thought.

"Not with his detective present." Michael laughed again.

Lucifer looked around and smiled, "I hate to disappoint you brother." Hoping Diego and the women were fast and far enough.

"That freaking fox," Michael yelled. He snapped his fingers and four of the bandits and Jake opened their eyes again.

"Bring me the girls and kill that damn fox," Michael ordered.

They all nodded. Not sure what to do with only one gun and a lot of knives.

"You get one more chance, Michael. Go home and I will talk to father." Amenadiel said.

"Amenadiel, you should be on my side here. I thought you hated Samael." Michael said confused.

"My brother changed, Michael. You are the one planning to destroy him." Amenadiel said with authority in his voice.

"You can't handle me nor Amenadiel alone, why would you think you can handle both of us," Lucifer said withheld back anger.

Michael laughed and spread his wings open ready for battle while taking out his sword.

"Two can play that game, brother." Lucifer laughed spreading the bright white wings that made Michael jealous. Those wings had to be his, not the Devil's. Lucifer took the sword he had hidden on his back.

"You can't have that!" Michael said, "Who gave that to you?"

Amenadiel spread his dark wings too. He only needed his strength. Michael maybe Lucifer's twin but only Amenadiel was almost as strong as the devil.

Michael lashed out with his sword but Lucifer met his movements every time with a counter-reaction. Amenadiel couldn't help though these weapons could wipe them out of existence and Lucifer was a great fighter.

The fight went on, Amenadiel noticed that Michael had practiced but he knew Lucifer was like a pit bull once he had you he didn't let go.

Lucifer's sword flew out of his hands, Michael laughed thinking he was winning the match. The devil wasn't ready though, he kicked the angel sword out of Michael's hands and out of reach.

Michael lashed out with his fist but Lucifer dodged every move until he found the opening he was looking for and smashed the angel in Amenadiel's direction.

Outside Diego was running through the woods. The women in front of him and five men chasing after them. It was in moments like this that he wanted to be able to whistle for his loyal stallion.

He had to do something but what. Respected all life so he never killed but this wasn't his timeline. He noticed the guy had a gun and was aiming at him. A shot rang through the woods going in Diego's direction. He dodged the bullet. Jake shot again, this time he hit his target though. A yell of pain sounded through the trees.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14:

Amenadiel took him in an angel death grip.

"Time to appear before our judgment Michael," Amenadiel said before he nodded to Lucifer who smashed his fist in his twin brother's face with such a force that his brother lost consciousness immediately after the hit.

"I will keep you posted brother!" Amenadiel said before he took off, carrying a knock-out Michael in his hands.

Lucifer nodded and took off to see what had happened to Diego, Victoria, and Chloe. He didn't need to look far when he heard a loud, "Nooo, no, no not again!" It was Diego's voice. He saw Victoria fall on the ground with a shot wound located in her side, Only inches from the place where she caught a bullet for Zorro the first time. A bullet that yet again was meant for Diego.

Diego sank to the ground next to her, her head in his lap, only this time Victoria was unconscious. Diego looked up to see Jake pointing his gun at him. He was about to shoot when one of his men let out an awful scream making him turn around together with the rest of his gang.

Lucifer landed behind the group that had been following Diego and the women. He tapped the one on the front of his shoulder who turned around with a scream, "The devil is coming for us!" before he was silenced by the fallen angel.

The other four turned around and looked straight in the red, burned and scarred face of Lucifer Morningstar.

"Please, Please, It wasn't our idea." Another criminal whined before he ran away the other two hot in his heels. The only one left was Jake. He wasn't scared at first sight. Michael had warned him.

He aimed his gun at the devil but who had the quick reflex to take the gun from the man's hands. His strength folded the gun like it was a piece of clay. That view made Jake swallow.

Maybe that angel was wrong and did he need to fear the devil after all.

"I will personally welcome you in Hell," Lucifer growled before Diego hid him knock-out with a big stick.

"This one was for Victoria!" Diego said in a cold voice before sinking back on his knees.

Lucifer shifted his face back to his normal face before placing his hand on Diego's shoulder.

"Nothing is lost, Diego. Let's bring her to the penthouse where I can help her without a chance of someone seeing my wings." Lucifer said softly.

Diego nodded and took Victoria in his arms, her head laying on his shoulder, her arms hanging lifeless next to her body, continuing his way back to the jeep. Chloe snuggled into the Devil's side. Happy to finally hold him again.

"Wait a minute, where is Trixie?" She suddenly asked out of fear that she was still in the year 1820.

"Trixie is with Daniel, love. She is alright. Now we can't afford to lose much time so I am going to drive and you are not going to stop me from driving fast." The Devil made it clear, even he couldn't help her if Azrael came for Victoria.

The devil drove as fast as he possibly could. Chloe was sitting in the passenger's seat next to Lucifer. Diego was sitting in the back holding Victoria's head in his lap. He caressed her hair.

"Fight, mi preciosa. I don't want to lose you, not now we finally can start a life together." Diego sobbed.

The drive took only half the original time. The devil threw his keys to a staff member who was present at Lux. The nightclub would be opening soon. The people were already waiting in line.

Lucifer ran inside with Chloe hot in his heels. Diego as the last one carrying Victoria in his arms. Her breathing became more superficial by the minute. Her head in the crook of his neck. He carried her in bridal style to one of the guest rooms. He placed her on the red silk sheets before kneeling beside her, holding her hand in his. Lucifer had asked Chloe to take the medical kit in the bathroom.

Diego rolled up his sleeves the moment Chloe arrived with the kit. He opened the case. It had more supplies than he had ever seen. Especially if you knew that the man or being was immortal. He took the scissors and cut just enough that it wouldn't be improper. He carved around the bullet to be able to take the bullet out with the pincer. Diego was sweating when the bullet seemed hard to take out but after a few failed attempts Diego succeeded and placed the bullet in the little glass Chloe had brought with her.

"Stand back, Diego. No need to stitch the wound." Lucifer said before rolling his shoulders back and unfurl his massive, white wings.

"Detective, be a sweetheart and pull one of the smaller feathers from my wing, the one more on top. Please be careful, love. The larger ones are sharp, you could lose a finger." Lucifer asked softly.

Chloe nodded and did like he asked giving him the small feather. He normally couldn't ask a human to do this but Chloe was a miracle and therefore immune for his powers even the ones coming from the pesky things on his back.

Lucifer kneeled next to her bed, "Please close your eyes," he said before placing the feather on the wound. A bright white light emerged from the feather. It would have blinded Chloe and Diego if they hadn't closed their eyes.

"Now it's up to wake up, it can take up to forty-eight hours for her to wake up so don't be afraid if she doesn't wake up immediately." Lucifer sighed. It never went wrong before but he didn't use this on humans before. He knew it wouldn't kill them, with celestial beings it healed and they were healthy only seconds later. Humans were another matter.

"I will stay with her as long as it takes," Diego said a bit worried.

"Fight, querida, do it for us. I promise you I will find a way for us to be together." Diego whispered, her hand still in his.

Up in the Silver City God knew that he let things go out of hand with Michael. Lucifer's twin brother had hidden everything he was doing for his father. Until Amenadiel brought it to his attention. He had punished Lucifer at the time but that didn't mean one of his other siblings could take matters into their own hands especially since Lucifer was improving his behavior.

Michael was brought in front of their father by Amenadiel. The wings of Lucifer's twin brother where cut and he was cuffed in special handcuffs.

The office was all white with angels painting on the ceiling. One of them still being Samael, Lucifer's originally given name, creating the stars.

"Michael sat down please," God said sternly The angel did what he was told. Amenadiel standing behind him.

"Tell me what were you thinking of messing with time and humanity?" His father asked playing with a feather in his hand. A feather from Michael's cut wings. Turning the feather in his hand.

"You get one chance to explain." God continued.

"Why does Samael get to have someone to love after what he had done?" Michael asked thinking his brother wasn't punished enough.

"I punished Samael eon's ago. Do you think he loves the role he has now? Being blamed for everything that goes wrong? being cut off from the Silver City and his family and besides Samael is not your responsibility." God said

"But what after he has done to Uriel?" Michael asked his father.

"Samael punished himself with his own guilt. Is this what all this is about? Punishing Samael through the one human that can help him to see good in everything again?" God asked sternly.

Michael was quiet and looked down, "Samael didn't deserve that or his wings!" Michael suddenly said.

"That's not up to you to decide, Michael! I gave Samael the tools to redeem himself and he is doing a good thing with it with the help of the human known as Chloe. Did you really think I didn't know that his sword was gone? Samael is punished long enough and however he is still the ruler of hell, he is given the chance to be lifted from banishment."

"But father he is the devil! He even changed his name!" Michael protested.

"I know that Michael but do you really think I would have given him that position if I didn't trust him to do his job good?" God said looking disappointed.

"But father…" Michael started.

"Don't but father me." I will go over your sentence and you will hear your new destiny in a few hours. Take him away Amenadiel!" God ordered the dark angel.

Amenadiel nodded and brought Michael back to his cell to wait for his destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15:

Michael was pacing around in his small cell. He shouldn't be in here, his father should be rewarding him for going after his devilish brother. The hours went by slowly but finally, Amenadiel came back for him.

"Father has made a decision it's time to hear your fate," Amenadiel said coldly. He had grown fondly on his banished devil brother in the time that he had fallen himself. He understood now that Lucifer wasn't the evil one here.

He took Michael out of his cell and walked with him towards his father's throne room. Not listening to his brother's pleas to rethink all of it. That Samael was the only evil one. He pushed Michael in front of him while they entered the room where his father was waiting in his Silver chair.

"On your knees, Michael," God said with authority

Michael sighed and fell on his knees before his father. Amenadiel standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest looking straight forward. Like he was a guard and not a brother or a son.

"Do you have any last words, Michael?" God asked in a serious tone of voice, "Choose them wisely."

"Father, I only did for good, trying to let Lucifer do what he is supposed to do. Ruling Hell." Michael plead.

"Michael this wasn't your decision to make. Lucifer is ruling Hell very well from the earth. He has a trustworthy second in command, as trustworthy as a demon's come but that's another matter." God said coldly.

Michael looked down on the floor he knew he lost. His father could be ruthless he had enjoyed it eons ago when his father punished Samael. Only to know that he was going to be a ruler the whole damn time.

The fact that everyone thought Samael or Lucifer was evil was one thing he was proud of. It was him who started the rumor that managed to reach humanity. The rumor that still haunted his twin brother, the fact that he was pure evil.

"You are going to live as a human in Los Angeles in the year 1820. You will be stripped of all your powers and your wings will be clipped…" God said before he was interrupted by Michael.

"But father please, you can't do this. Samael has his wings and he doesn't want them why does he have the right to keep them?" His son whined.

"I can do this and I will do it. Did you ever thought of how he looks like now underneath his human face?" God responded

Michael was silent, he knew very well what the fall had done to him.

"I thought as much. You will live in poor conditions remembering what you lost. The life you lost by thinking that you could go after your brother without my agreement. I will give you enough for a little house with a little bit of land to grow crops but you will never have the wealth you had up here. You will live a mortal life and die like a mortal with the chance to end up with your brother. I want to warn you Michael the chance is real if you try to get yourself killed or if you try to disturb Zorro and his secret, I can take away everything you get from me if you make trouble for him or your brother if he decides to visit his new friends. I will make sure they don't recognize you. Am I clear, Michael?" God said coldly

"Yes, father," Michael said with a tone of defeat in his voice.

"I will have my eyes on you, Michael and beware if you make trouble I will make your life a living hell and be sure that your brother will continue my work with what you did to his human." God's voice was still cold, the Father of all angels snapped his fingers and before Michael knew it he stood in front of a little farmhouse, nothing special and it looked like it been through a war. Like promised a little land to grow some crops but no horse to transport or no donkey, not even a chicken. Still with the memory of what he used to have.

This was his life now.

It had been a week since the rescue from Chloe and Victoria. Chloe was sitting with Victoria while Diego slept in a bed, the first time since Victoria was shot. Lucifer was playing a soft song on his piano.

Suddenly Victoria's eyes fluttered open, looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" Victoria asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, Victoria. I am glad you are awake. You are in Lucifer's penthouse in the year 2019." Chloe said softly.

Victoria looked aside to see the young blonde woman sitting next to her.

"It's over?" Victoria asked carefully, not wanting to hope too much.

Chloe took a seat next to her on the bed, "Yes, it's over. Diego, Lucifer and his brother Amenadiel saved us remember."

"Diego? Where is Diego? Is he alright?" Victoria started to panic not seeing her precious love sitting next to her like last time.

"Don't panic, Victoria. Diego is alright. I forced him to go to sleep in a bed a few hours ago. He hasn't left your side. Lucifer has been doing paperwork for Lux. He will be up soon. Take a rest I will go and get Diego for you, he wouldn't forgive me if I don't tell him now that you are awake." Chloe chuckled.

Victoria chuckled too, "It will be taking some time for me to get to know the real Diego. The mix between the studious Diego he pretends to be and the masked legend."

"I'll bet, I've been where you are. The only difference I didn't have good stories about Lucifer. It was interesting to know that he was still the old Lucifer but with extra abilities. I think it's best to see it that way. He just didn't know he had those abilities." Chloe smiled.

Victoria sighed," I know but I love the man and not the mask. I just don't know how I can love him in public without getting his life in danger. You saw how much he is worth dead or alive. How is it to live with someone people hate so much?"

Chloe who was about to walk away took her seat back on the bed and sighed deeply, "You see, in this time people don't believe him so easily, although he doesn't make a secret of him being the devil. People think he is just a delusional club owner. The people who receive proof of the fact that he speaks the truth, well let's just say they don't handle it very well. I saw the toughest man break out in tears being scared for their lives, but in this Los Angeles there are so many weird people, that nobody believes their stories."

"You don't have any difficulties?" Victoria asked curiously

"I much say it was a long road to accepting that my best friends were the devil and a demon. I even almost send him back to Hell, never to return. I was scared but slowly I managed to see that it made no difference, that he was like I knew him. That I was falling for the ruler of Hell, but that's a time I rather forget." Chloe said with a said tone.

They never notice the fact that Diego was already up, "Welcome back, mi preciosa. Please don't scare me a third time."

Chloe smiled, "I am going to see what my devil is doing. Please don't do too much. She needs her rest."

Diego nodded. This was strange being left alone with a woman without even a comment of stay proper.

He took her hand, "Hi, I am so glad you are awake." bringing her hand to his lips.

"Why did you do it again? You could have lost your life again. If it wasn't for Lucifer healing you…" Diego couldn't continue that sentence.

"I would do it again if it would save yours, Diego. Even more, now that I know who I am saving. We need to come up with a plan so that we can finally get married and start a life of our own." Victoria smiled tiredly.

"We will, now please take some rest, my love. Maybe our new friends can help us with it." Diego smiled before kneeling beside her bed and kissing her on her beautiful lips.

"I love you so much, Victoria," Diego said softly.

"I love you too, Diego. The man, not the legend." Victoria smiled before closing her eyes. She was still tired.

Diego kept caressing her forehead while holding her hand in his other hand until she was fast asleep again.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 :

Diego fell asleep in Lucifer's one seat couch. He had placed next to the bed. This was the future but he was raised as a gentleman. He couldn't live with the thought that someone would even consider Victoria ruined by him. Lucifer knew what he called stupid property rules from the 1800s but who could blame him, he had desire as power after all.

Victoria woke up when the sun started to shine through the curtains. She looked around and saw Diego in the chair. Déjà vu she thought with a smile. Only now did she know the real reason why he never left her side. The only difference with the last time was that she felt energetic today. She walked towards the balcony to look at the view of what would be their Pueblo's future.

Two arms snaked around her small waist and a chin rested on her shoulder, "Good morning, mi preciosa. You are up early."

Victoria smiled and leaned against his chest, "I feel like nothing happened. I never felt so good. I found the man I love, I can finally start my life with him and I got to meet some amazing new people and have a view what our pueblo will look like in 200 years from our time."

The sound of piano music made the sphere even more romantic. Diego was already dressed in his clothes. They walked out of the guest room and saw Lucifer playing the piano with ease.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Diego smiled enjoying the sound.

"I love my piano. Care to play something I think I can come up with something out of your time. Do you know this one?" Lucifer asked playing a song composed by Diego himself for four hands.

Diego smiled "of course I know that one that's my recent work."

Diego saw this as an invitation and took a seat next to Lucifer behind his piano. Both playing the song by heart.

"It's one of my favorite songs," Not telling that his ultimate favorite was one he would still need to write once they got back in the 1800s.

Lucifer took a few private pictures before he took his sword. "I think it's time to bring these people back to their own time."

Diego and Victoria agreed with him. They had tampered with the history long enough now. Lucifer thought it was best that Chloe stayed behind. After a small argument and the promise to return as soon as they were safe, Chloe finally agreed.

The last hug from Diego and Victoria to Chloe and a promise to give their love to her daughter. They all jumped into the hole in the sky, leaving Chloe safely behind in the penthouse above Lux.

They jumped out of the whole in time back in the year 1820 at the Diablo Canyon. Diego's reflexes were quick enough to catch a stumbling Victoria in his arms. He didn't notice that Desoto was watching them with two soldiers behind him. They looked shocked at how the hole in the sky closed again.

The Alcalde was the first one to come out of his shock. "I would never have seen this coming De La Vega with senorita Escalante, Zorro's weak spot in league with a male witch.

Lucifer laughed, "I been called many things in my long life, but calling me witch is a first."

"What would Zorro say when he hears this senorita, Escalante?" The Alcalde smirked evilly

"Or…" The Alcalde thought for a moment, "Why didn't I thought about this before now…"

Diego took Victoria in his arms, it made him worry when Desoto got like that.

"Of course, who better to be the hero than the man who can't fight…"

Fear was noticeable on Victoria's face. Fear, that she would lose the love of her life before they could even start their life together.

"Soldier, arrest Don Diego De La Vega, he is the outlaw, Zorro." Desoto grinned.

Lucifer's head leaned slightly to the left, "I beg your pardon? You arrest a man who helps the people who need help?"

"I am sorry senor and you are?" Desoto asked with authority.

"Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer simply said lifting his head to the other side looking the Alcalde straight into his eyes.

"I don't know you senor but you are in league with a bandit and everyone who helps him will be hanged," Desoto said coldly

"Wait what is this man guilty of then?" Lucifer asked curiously holding his position between Diego, Victoria and the Alcalde with his soldiers. It was for moments like this that he left Chloe home. She wasn't in any danger and neither was he, he was immortal now.

"This menace of society is a thief, he is guilty of reckless riding. He…" Desoto was stopped by Lucifer, "Makes sure you can't oppress your people." Lucifer responded before he continued, "That's not the required punishment now, is it? I should know, you see you don't know me by this name yet but I am world's first punisher." Lucifer smirked evilly

"World's first punisher? You mean to tell me you're the devil?" Desoto laughed short.

"Exactly, that means you heard of me?" Lucifer smirked.

"Yeah, and I am the king of Spain." Desoto laughed sarcastically not believing a word Lucifer told him but that was something the Devil was used too.

Diego and Victoria were still hiding behind Lucifer. Not knowing what the Devil was planning to do with this.

Lucifer just smirked while listening to Alcalde Desoto.

"He is crazy, we can't have that shoot him first." The Alcalde ordered.

The soldiers aimed and pulled the trigger but the bullets just bounced off Lucifer.

Ignace Desoto rolled his eyes, "You idiots, no wonder Zorro always escapes if you can't hit a man that is standing only a few feet away." not wanting to believe that the man was the Devil like he claimed the only other explanation would be that they missed their target.

"I will have to do everything myself." The Alcalde groaned while aiming his gun straight at Lucifer's heart. The only thing the bullet did was making the third hole in his shirt.

"Another nice shirt ruined." Lucifer groaned looking at the hole in his shirt.

"That's impossible!" Desoto said shocked walking backward until a big rock stopped him. Lucifer took a few steps forward until he was in front of the three men.

"You see, I hate a good shirt being ruined and you know what I hate even more?" Lucifer asked rhetorically, "manipulators and liars, people who think they can punish stops their plans to get rich and powerful on the back of the helpless people." Lucifer said not smirking anymore.

"You think you are evil, don't you? Well, I can be so much worse when people push the wrong buttons. You pal, have pushed the worst button you can push." Lucifer said shifting his face fully to devil mode. Fear was noticeable in Desoto's and the soldier's eyes. Diego and Victoria too were shocked seeing the burned backside of Lucifer's hairless, scarred head. They knew he wouldn't hurt them though. He was defending them and for once he was glad he knew the devil.

The two soldiers one on each side of Desoto tried to sneak away but Lucifer had noticed it so he rolled his shoulders backward until his wings jumped out, holding both soldiers at wing point. One of the shoulders was amazed by the beauty of the angel wings, he couldn't move anymore. The other soldier tried to push the bright white wing away but Lucifer warned him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. These aren't some ordinary bird wings, pal, not if you want to keep your fingers. These are feathers are way sharper than your little toy sword."

Seeing these feathers were too much for Desoto. The combination of his awful scarred, burned red face and the addictive white angel wings. He grabbed at his heart and collapsed. The light left his eyes.

Lucifer wasn't shocked when his sister appeared, "I saw everything LuLu and it's not your fault. You were defending your friends. Father said that you won't be punished this time. I think he will see you again soon."

"Father said that?" Lucifer asked Azrael.

The angel of death nodded. Lucifer looked behind him to Diego and Victoria who were looking confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Diego, Victoria meet my sister Azrael, the angel of death." Lucifer smiled still holding two soldiers at wing point.

"Don't worry, I am only coming for this guy. I must go though it's a busy day today. I will tell your second in command to wait a few hours before reporting to you or can he report to Chloe?" Azrael asked.

"Tell him to wait a few earth hours. About a week in Hell." Lucifer said to his sister. With that Azrael left straight to hell.

Alcalde Ignace Desoto was dead. Now Lucifer only had to talk the soldiers into protecting Diego's secret.

"Listen senores, I willing to let you both go but that means I need your promise about something," Lucifer said coldly still holding them at wing point. Not noticing that someone was watching them.

Both soldiers nodded with fear in their eyes. They would promise him anything.

"You will never tell someone who Zorro is. You will leave Diego and Victoria alone even help them protect the identity and his life and more importantly never even tell someone that they are befriended with the devil. If I somewhat notice that you are going the other way I will be back. Do we understand each other?" The devil asked

Both soldiers nodded promising that they weren't going to say a word.

"Alright, you will say that your Alcalde collapsed without reason while finding Diego and Victoria who had been saved by Zorro," Lucifer said suggesting a story. The soldiers nodded. Lucifer helped the body on the white horse Desoto was riding. One of the soldiers jumped behind the body on the horse's back. The other soldier took his horse while Diego helped Victoria on the other soldier's horse. Diego letting see his skills for once jumped on the horse his back behind Victoria, holding her tight.

"Thank you, Lucifer," Diego said reaching out his hand. Lucifer shook it before taking Victoria's hand, "Am I allowed just this once?"

Victoria smiled, "Of course, we wouldn't have found each other if it wasn't for you and Chloe."

Lucifer smiled and kissed her hand softly before he let the group walk away back to their life in the year 1820.

Michael watched everything from behind a bush. Seeing his brother like that made him angry. It was his fault but was startled when God appeared behind him.

"I gave you the choice of living with all the knowledge but it seems that you can't handle that. I will remove some things from your mind. It's not for you but more to protect Don Diego. He has a whole life before him and he has done so much good. So from this moment on you will forget all about them. He will be a total stranger for you. Now go to your farm." Michael turned around like he lost interest in the scene.

"Live a happy life, Don Diego De La Vega. You earned it and I will see you when your time has come." God smiled looking at the scene down from him. He looked at Lucifer.

"Good job, Samael I knew I could trust you with this," God whispered before he left again.

Lucifer looked up feeling a presence he didn't feel in a long time but when he looked up his father was already gone.

Three months later Diego woke up when the sun began to shine through the curtains. Feeling like he never felt before. He was finally married to the love of his life. His father had accepted the role of Alcalde. The peace came back to the pueblo.

He was proud of his son the moment he learned that his son was a true De La Vega after all and even more with his new prized stud on the ranch. They had changed his name into Diablo. His mane dyed white permanently. Zorro was retired now and his identity stayed a public secret. Everyone knew it but nobody talked about it.

Diego looked from his new wife in his arm towards the window seeing something strange in the corner of his eyes. It was a strange-looking envelope. He opened it and were photos from the future. The pictures were taken before they left the future. Diego smiled while looking at the picture of him and Victoria in their futures outfit. The picture of the four of them but there was another one with a small note. Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you enjoyed this little present and with it a picture of our wedding day.

Diego looked at the picture, Chloe was sitting on the back of a large black horse with a starlike mark on its head. Lucifer sitting behind her. There was more on the note. Meet a future offspring of your most prized stallion, This is hell star, bought from your future offsprings. Enjoy your life and remember I am only a prayer away

Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar.

Diego smiled and placed the pictures back on the nightstand. Showing Victoria could wait, he wanted to enjoy the fact that she was here in his arms again and this time it would be forever.

The End.


End file.
